The Power of his Gaze
by DrWheelieMobile
Summary: This is a poem from Spirit's PoV of being captured, and having his freedom ripped away from him. ONESHOT I would come up with a better summary but I can't think of one


**That's right peeps – not only does Wheelie like Spirit, but Wheelie also writes poetry (tho I don't have a clue why – poetry should totally die Dx).**

**Uh, anyways, just cuz I haven't posted anything on this thing in a while (I do have a Dinosaur fic that I might post if I can ever be bothered tho) doesn't mean I've died yet. Unfortunately for you lot XD**

**Wrote this in about half-an-hour about a week ago. Hopefully it will be better than my LBT one (god I feel like such an idiot [*cringes with embarrassment*])**

**For those who don't know, 'the merciless one' is the Colonel and the 'two-leggeds' are other random people.**

**Finally, no, I don't own the characters in this thing. (Who does?)**

**Now, who's up for a highly stupid/inaccurate poem? =D**

Ropes, ropes and more ropes.

They are surrounding me like vultures.

* * *

Try as I might, I can't move.

My herd, my devastated mother, are getting ever further away

At least they are safe.

* * *

I am free no longer.

I don't know what will happen next

All I know is that I will no longer protect the herd in their times of need

I will no longer lead them to sources of food or safety.

* * *

Instead, I am forcibly dragged behind them

The unusual two-legged creatures on the backs of fellow horses

Unwillingly carrying me behind them

The ropes are getting ever tighter.

* * *

I try to free myself

But my energy is in vain.

My friend, the Eagle

Can do nothing to help.

* * *

His caws of despair echo across the open plains

Not another living animal in sight.

Nothing other than me, the two-leggeds, their equine slaves,

And the ever tighter ropes preventing me from running free.

* * *

We continue to trek through raging storms and the burning sun

Until eventually, we reach our final destination.

* * *

This place is giving me shivers

Two-leggeds are everywhere

And right in front of me are more horses, exactly like the ones who forced me here

Marching in exact sync with two-leggeds on their backs.

* * *

It all gets too much for me

I attempt to get rid of the ropes and run away

When I hear a loud, startling noise.

* * *

I see another two-legged

But his aura is very different

One of a tyrant, one who has never known the meaning of mercy

The power of his gaze infuriates me, but I can do nothing.

* * *

I am now under the control of the two-leggeds

My freedom striped from me like trees in winter.

But surrendering to them

Is the last thing on my mind.

* * *

I will never be broken.

* * *

They can try all they want

But the one who tries to trim me

The ones who are flown off my back like over-sized flies

Will not break me.

* * *

The merciless one can sense my determination

And ties me to a post.

* * *

I hear him say,

"No food or water for three days,"

And in that time, I wonder about my herd.

And another two-legged, also tied to a post.

* * *

I don't know what to think of this boy,

But I will soon find out his truth.

* * *

The sun sets and rises three times

And I'm finally fed and watered.

But no sooner am I refuelled

I am back doing the same thing as I did days earlier.

* * *

This time, however, it is with the merciless one.

* * *

He is a heaver fly than the others

And the lack of food and water take their toll.

I am loosing the battle.

* * *

Momentarily, I give in to his torture

And like the other horses, follow his command.

* * *

But the ever-present determination within me

Boils up again.

I can't give up, not now, not ever.

* * *

I snap at a moment the merciless one least expects

The lack of warning is his weakness

A weakness I fully exploit

* * *

For a few seconds after another round of trying to throw him off me

I somehow look into his eyes.

The power of his gaze fills me with anger

And he ends up flying towards the stables.

* * *

My decision almost kills me

For his unforgiving rage

Makes him draw a weapon.

* * *

The only thing that saves me is the boy that his men captured.

* * *

I'm surprised, but we both take the opportunity to escape

And I free the other horses while I'm doing so.

* * *

Even if I am no longer free

Because of yet more ropes

The power of his gaze is finally behind me

For now.

**Wow – long poem, isn't it? =P**

**Well, I doubt that this will win an award anytime soon, especially considering that I left out, like, everything else. But like I said, I wrote this in like, less than half an hour, so I'm bound to have got SOMETHING wrong :/**

**If**** you have any criticisms with my writing, PLEASE MAKE THEM CONSTRUCTIVE!! **


End file.
